One gaian's life: Natarii's Biography
by Kinkotic
Summary: This is an original work, which is based upon my role play life and experiences of my gaian(www.gaiaonline.com) character, Natarii. This is her story. All events and names are true, well by roleplaying standards. Enjoy.
1. It started in a bar

**_Natarii's life story. - It's very long but worth the scrolling and reading if you care to know._**  
Chapter 1: It started in a bar....  
  
It was a cold December evening as she stumbled upon the tavern, a kind of nice place, a little small, crowded, and dank...but most are. She strolled in, a bit broke..no where to stay, she felt rather pathetic. Maybe she shouldn't have moved from Crimson's house? She sat down at the bar counter, shaking off snow she ordered a tequilla sunrise with her last few gold.. The barkeep smiled and told her no need to worry about paying. It's covered by the owner. As she looked over she saw him, he had pearly whites and a silver tounge. Such a quick talker, although she'd vowed to give up on love after failed attempts and one heartbreak after another she decided to give it a shot. Not knowing that this relationship would only end in flames as well.  
  
As he offered to buy her another drink he charmed her into accepting after many modest refusals. As she drank they engaged in a conversation about his life and he asked a bit about her own.. and she told him that her life is but a blank book, and he told her that she could start the first page there. A bit unnerved she gawked slightly and asked him to repeat himself as though she'd heard him incorrectly. He repeated that he wanted her to work in his tavern/strip club and that he would pay her 1k every 2 days.. She was broke, the money seemed fast and easy. Sure? Why not? He told her that he was short a waitress and could use another exotic dancer. She agreed and took the job. Sure, if shaking your ass and causing a few boners = all of the free alcohol you can stomach 1 grand every 2 days.. sure. She worked her way up to head dancer...many customers requested her for private dancer, and occasionally a bit more...soon the owner took great interest for her and wanted her for himself...his own little "pet", plus he'd make her co-owner of the tavern and she'd get 5k a week if she agreed, so sure. Slowly the fast life got into her system, lapdances, blowjobs, orgies, 3-ways, stripping, smoking illegal substances, drinking uncontrollably, it got to her and made her wild.. She lived for drugs, gold, and sex.... and it stayed this way up until the owner ditched her... he was a whore himself, he couldn't stay with her for too long...so she quit the tavern.. unable to stare at him with other women.. Heavy-hearted she left the doors never to return..  
  
**Yes - this is all true, it all happened. In roleplay that is. (A.N. Ok that's the first chapter. Review and lemme know what you think.)**


	2. Sorrow gives way to joy

Chapter 2: A place called chatterbox...  
  
Recovering from heartbreak she made her way to slums of this place called Gaia... The chatterbox, she had nothing better to do with her life so she decided to mix and mingle her for a bit.. She was looking for a new job she stumbled upon a pub, The Gathering, or so it was called. The owner, Stash..was a very nice and cheerful fellow that took great interest in her... yet, she'd met someone.. Ace Starblaze, he was mean... he was a dreamer, he was evil.., he was a sex fiend... In Natarii's opinion he was everything that a girl could ask for in a man. The wild life was still not out of her system.. She started dating Ace, they even got married.. Ace was jealous of Stash, and often joked to her that he was trying to "buy her" from him. Stash paid her 1k everyday... her pay was constant with occasional bonuses when she was questing for items. Stash knew that she was taken but didn't care much, Ace was hardly ever there at work...and when he was he was screwing Nat on the boss' desk in his office and breaking chairs each time.. Stash talked to them both about it, but he only laughed and said that they can continue to break desks as long as he gets to keeps the security camera footage of it..for his own personal reasons. Yep, that was Stash..a nice sense of humor and very kind.. Ace on the other hand, changed slowly over the weeks...he behaved differently, and Nat was still in her "hot to trot" phase... she left him without an explaination or even a goodbye.  
  
As she went around looking for mischief and a few quick lays, she often met trouble halfway there. She stumbled upon a fellow by the name of Yumi, he seemed like an ok guy..a bit of a schitzo and a psychopath, and a retard..but ok none-the-less. He called her his goddess, he worshipped the ground that she walked on..he even called her occasionally IRL, but what Nat didn't realise is that he stalked her and that he was in with a type of mafia.... He had his henchmen follow her threads, usually threads that her family members made. Like Mr. Pantie's panty party. On that certain day.. 5 of his henchmen broke up the party and literally forced Natarii to leave the thread, embarassed and in shock she left.. Yumi's henchmen apologized to her, Via PM... but she didn't blame them..she blamed him. For being so fucking over protective and constantly embarassing her.. One night she went to a tavern that had just opened up..a guy offered to buy her drink and she said sure, since she hated to refuse free drinks and all... and then who do you think should appear?? Why, Yumi of course. He broke up the bar and slapped Natarii, he raped her atop of a table in the tavern.... he scarred her physically and emotionally.. she talked to one of her mothers, Razer...she told of how she could do better... and so did Natarii's brother Bade... they all encouraged her to dump Yumi, so she did.. Heartbroken, as well as pride and dignity torn to shreds... Natarii marched onward..  
  
One of Natarii's close friends, Vaga came into the scene......Natarii dated him for a bit..but he was best suited as a faggot, so they went their own seperate ways but remained close friends.  
  
Natarii had no where to go now, so she wandered among the many guilds. One day she met a guy by the name of Ronzeru, she had heard of him due to a bad encounter that he had with Crimson... Natarii despised him.. He was evil to the core. He often harassed Natarii and attempted to rape her, he did a few times but he was often stopped by another one of Natarii's fathers.. MischiefStix, he was Natarii's hero..he always saved her from anything and everything.. She looked up to him, yet she hadn't spoken to him in some time....seeing her terrible past, she was ashamed of it and felt like she'd disgrace him..... But After Ronzeru stopped his chaos.. Another problem arose for Nat, one of her brothers... Bade.. He seemed ok at first, even really nice..but then he got twisted...he desired Natarii more than the blood flowing through his veins.. she was free at the time and stopped caring at the time about anyone and anything including herself. Pride? Dignity? Ha.. those were all things of the past..they had been stripped from her long ago. So sure, why not let your brother fuck you? She'd done everything else.. Slowly she got a bit of self esteem back and left Bade alone... She moved onwards back into the chatterbox...  
  
One day, on her thread Natarii renecountered Error(The tavern owner), he'd promised that he'd changed and that he'd do anything for her and that he'd be hers and hers alone. Natarii sighed and took him back, it was better than returning to Bade.. Hell, Error even proposed.... and Nat accepted, eventhough this was her 3rd time being engaged, she wondered how long this one would last.. Around that time she chanced upon a wedding thread of V0id and Mr. Coolbeans... she found him funny, but Nat's interest lay in his friend... Capt. Dante, he seemed very cool and funny, he kinda had a big ego... but Nat didn't really mind..it was no where nearly as bad as the others that she'd been with.. Over a couple of days she lost interest in Error, besides he was cheating on her anyway, and she knew it... Natarii decided to move on and follow in behind this interesting guy...., Dante. After many weeks of getting to know eachother better, Dante and Natarii started dating...which progressed into engagement, and eventually marriage, as well as children. Bade, and Error made occasional unexpected pop-ups... but it still couldn't detour Natarii's undying affection for Dante. He was perfection in her eyes... All else paled in comparison. The wild phase of her life was over. No more broken hearts, or bones..thankfully.. He had mended the many shards of her heart back into working condition and for that she was eternally greatful. She'd love him until the end of time and onward. At long last...Natarii finally found real love.  
  
**Yes - this is all true, it all happened. (A.N. - Yes, all of these things happened in role play.)**


End file.
